Maddie's Diary Entry
by KatieKatKooky
Summary: First fanfiction...Yay...This is more for my friends to see. So yee.
1. First Day at Camp

April 13th, 2005

Dear Diary,

Ohhh boy. Where do I begin? The last diary entry I did, it was me complaining about how Dad embarrassed me at school. Now, he's dead.. My eyes are still red from crying. I've promised myself not to cry anymore. Yea, that won't last long. I've arrived at a camp called, Camp Half Blood. Its for demigods. Which, I guess is me. Half humans half god. So, the greek gods. I haven't been claimed yet. But I've met a few people who have been and they said it'll take a few days. Oh, that reminds me, new people! Lets see...I've met Connie, Marie, Cyrus, Yuna, SO MANY PEOPLE. Oh! I found out my cousin, Lee is a demigod as well. He's got a hugggeeeee crush on Marie, and it's totally obvious, but I don't wanna get into relationship drama. Yet. Cyrus looks like he purposely wants to avoid me, I don't know if he doesn't like me, or he's just nervous. I've also met a girl named Lyla, she's my favorite so far, she was so outgoing. And showed me everything there is to offer at camp. I feel like I'm going to like it here.

Sincerely, Maddie, still 8 years old. Yay..

**Okay, that's it for now, I have lots of ideas for this.**


	2. Claiming from Hecate

April 13th, 2005

Dear Diary,

Finally, FINALLY. I have been claimed by my parent, and you know who it is? Hecate. Freakin, Hecate. I read about her all the time in school, and the other gods. You could say I'm a little bit of a geek when it comes to this stuff. Hecate is a goddess, of magic. Which means, as a daughter, I have to learn spells. And it really isn't going that well. Lee was laughing his butt off cause I couldn't float. When I brought Marie over, he shut his mouth. OH! I also met some new people, Emily and Theo. They're kind of in a Marie-And-Lee situation at the moment. Anyhow, the spells I need to learn at the moment, is floating and shape shifting. I can turn into a bunny so far, and a cat. Yea, my mind was full of cute things I could turn into. DON'T JUDGE ME, I'M STILL EIGHT YEARS OLD. Lyla is teaching me healing, that's another spell I need to learn. I healed a bird today, but..it couldn't get out of camp...so...yea. As for Cyrus? I've been helping him with Lyla. He's forcing me to watch a show called, "Dragon Ball Z." It sucks, but I won't tell him. That's all for now I guess.

Sincerely,  
Maddie. 


	3. Random Stuff and Drayyymaaa o3o

June 7th, 2005

Dear Diary,

After two months at being at camp, I think I've finally gotten used to the place. I've opened up to Cyrus more. Become more outgoing. Lee ended up confessing to Marie, and now they're dating. So are Emily and Theo. And as for me? I'm good with meddling. I've mastered floating, and telekinesis. Healing is next. I will freaking figure out how to heal people's wounds. I feel bad Lyla has to teach me, but I have no one else to go to. Shape shifting is going well. I've learned that bunnies are Cyrus' weakness. (You're welcome Lyla) And chickens are Lee's weakness. Yes, baby chickens. I'm not kidding. I got yelled at by Marie today by turning her into a chicken. Oh! And also, me and Connie had to bring two demigods to camp. They're about 2 years young, so 6? Their names are Vanessa and Frankie, ahh, I wished I had it like those two. Two bestfriends ended up being demigods. I had to MEET new people, which SUCKKEEEDDD. Next week is my birthday, I'll be turning nine, and putting things into storage. Probably like this diary, so this might be my last entry.

Sincerely, Maddie Bakers 


	4. The Death of Lyla Moore

September 28th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Wow, it's been a while since I've opened this diary..what, 4 years? Something..horrible happened today. Lyla died. We don't know how, she did, but this is how it went down.. I was walking around the camp gates, seeing if anyone new was showing up, and also seeing if Lyla would come back today. She went on a quest and hasn't come back for weeks. Suddenly, I see a blonde girl limping towards the gates. "Lyla!" I shouted, running towards her and setting her on the ground behind the gates. "I'm going to go Cyrus, munch on this and I'll be right back okay?" I hand her some ambrosia and run off to the Hades Cabin. "Cyrus!" I was banging on the door. He finally opened it. "What?" He looked annoyed, I did just bang on his door. "Its...Lyla." I didn't have to say anything more, we ran to the gates where Lyla was breathing heavily. Cyrus held her hand. "Hey, Lyla its me, Cyrus." He tried to keep her happy while I healed. Over the past years, I had gotten way better at healing. Lyla looked up at Cyrus and put her hand on his cheek. I know I shouldn't be saying this right now, but Cyrus was blushing out of his MIIIINDDDD.. She kissed him. She told me when we were 10 she would kiss someone before she turned 13. Nice job Lyla, out of ALL the days you have to pick the one when you're laying on the grass dying. "I've, always wanted to do that." She smiled through her tears. "What do you mean Lyla? You're going to live." He squeezed her hand. But Lyla only shaked her head. At this time, I was sobbing, I didn't wanna lose her. I was using all of my power on her. Only her. My best friend who taught me to heal. Showed me around. Introduced me to everyone. Her. My green light that was coming from my hands were blinking, and my nose was starting to bleed. "We-We were going to have a anime marathon when you got back.. You can't die.." He insisted, he was on the verge of tears. "Out of all the days right?" She forced a smile. I couldn't do it anymore, I stopped healing. Coughing uncontrollably. "It isn't your fault Maddie.." She said. I looked down at her. Lyla's face was really pale. She stopped moving. Cyrus shook her. "Lyla..LYLA!" He was crying now. Marie was running over and pulled him back. She hugged him. An Apollo kid came over and picked her up. "I'm sorry for your loss." He walked away with her. I just sat there, hating myself for not saving her. Lee was comforting me, and taking my back to the big house. And this is where we are now. I'm in my bed, crying, writing in my diary..I guess that's all for now. I'll try to write in here more..

Sincerely,  
Maddie 


End file.
